Two worlds apart
by Tailsic
Summary: Tails lastest invention transports Him and Sonic to Blaze world, when they arrive they Sonic meet up with Blaze and Tails is caught by Eggman Nega. will Sonic and Blaze be able to Safe Tails. Sorry i really suck at Summarys. SonicXBlaze


Sonic the hedgehog was ran through the desert like he always do, when he receive a phone call from is best bud Tails.

"Hey Sonic guess what" Tails said sounding very excite.

"What"? Sonic asked.

"I finally finish it" Tails said

"Finish What"? Sonic said again

"My Dimensional transporter" Tails said.

"Dimensional what"? Sonic said.

"Dimensional transporter, it a machine that can break though the fabric of time and space, alouding us to go to other world, maybe even to Blaze world" Tails explain to Sonic.

"Blaze's world, Tails are you serious Tails" Sonic said also getting excited that he could see Blaze again.

"Yep" Tails said.

"Tails, you're the man" Sonic said.

"I know, so how fast can you get here" Tails said.

"I'll say I'm already their" sonic said.

"What?" Tails look confuses.

"Look behind you" Sonic said as he taps Tails shoulder making him jump.

"Oh, there you are sonic, sometimes I forget how fast you are" Tails said a little shacking.

"So where is this machine of yours?" Sonic asked.

"Right here" Tails pointed to his invention.

"Wow, so this thing can really take us to Blaze world?" Sonic asked.

"Well, in theory it can" Tails said.

"Tails, what do you mean in theory?" Sonic said.

"Well you see Sonic, there are many dimension that co-existed with out dimension, we could end up and a world were the planet is completely cover in water or a world where we're the bad guys and Dr. Eggman the hero" Tails explained.

"Tails you lost me at planet cover in water, not exactly a relaxing getaway" Sonic said.

"Well Sonic, do you still want to try it?" Tails asked.

"Come on Tails, you're talking to the blue blur, do you really think water scares me, and besides I really want to see Blaze again" Sonic said.

"Ok then, just wait right here while I'll set the coordinates" Tails said typing some numbers in.

"That should do it, and we're about ready to go" Tails turns around to see Sonic wearing some scuba gear.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails asked his blue friend.

"I couldn't hurt to be prepared" Sonic laughed.

"Oh boy, just get in the Transporter Sonic" Both Sonic and Tails enter the transporter and Tails presses a big green button and they both disappear.

Sonic and Tails are materializes somewhere in a forest. The two stare up into the sky then look around to see if they knew where their location was.

"It work, I a totally genius" Tails gloated.

"Wow, so where are we exactly?" Sonic said.

"I have no idea, maybe we should ask the locales" Tails suggested.

"Ok then, let's go" Sonic said as they started running.

Just after a few minutes of running in the forest Tails realizes something that makes him stop in his tracks, Sonic notice this and to check up on his friend.

"Tails what wrong?" he asked his space out little friend.

"Uh-oh" Tails said.

"What do you mean uh-oh, I don't like uh-oh's" Sonic said.

"Hahahaha" Tails started laughing nervously.

"Tails, what did you do?" Sonic said.

"Hahaha, it appear in my genius to make the transporter and test it out, I seem to forget to make a device to get us back, hahaha, funny right" Tails nervously chuckled.

"You mean we're stuck here" Sonic said.

"Well I would exactly say stuck, more like we're on a long vacation" Tails smiled.

"Ten seconds Tails, that has long as I can't hold myself from hurting you, so I suggest you get moving" Sonic growled.

"Sonic, now just clam down, you don't want to do anything hasted" Tails said.

"1, 2, 3" Sonic counted.

Tails starts running like crazy, while Sonic continue counting.

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10, ready or not Tails, I'm looking for a new fox coat" Sonic shouted as he started looking for Tails.

Sonic look for Tails for about an hour before his anger towards him disappear. Sonic continue searching for his little bubby until he arrive at a cave.

"Maybe Tails is in here" Sonic said.

Sonic enter the cave with hope of finding Tails there, Sonic search the front head to bottom looking for his friend, his search lead him to a room with a Scepter lying in the middle of it. Sonic walk up to the Scepter and picks it up.

"What is this thing?" Sonic said.

"Drop it!" Someone shouted from behind him.

Sonic turns around to see a familiar purple cat behind him.

"Blaze, is it really?" Sonic said.

"Sonic" Blaze said in disbelieves.

End of Chapter


End file.
